


Their Pet

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows that the two will be making love to each other within moments, tender and loving, but he also knows that whenever they need it rough and hard they will call him and use him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Pet

He’s stretched over the desk, body covered with sweat and cum. Bruises cover his flesh. And yet he smiles, happier than he has been in a long time. His hands are bound, pulled tight over his head, ankles manacled to the legs of the desk. His body has been used and abused and still he asks for more, he needs more, even this wasn’t enough.

He can feel a tongue lapping at his abused hole, licking cum out of him. He shove’s back as much as he can, trying to force the tongue deeper inside of him. His actions result in a hard smack coming down onto his ass, making him moan in ecstasy. 

Hands grab his head harshly, forcing his mouth onto a cock. He moans around the hard flesh as he begins to suck and lick as if it was the best treat in the world and he can’t get enough of it. His head is held tightly, and the man in front of him begins to thrust hard and fast into his mouth, almost too hard, but he wants it, needs it.

The man behind him chuckles, standing up. If his mouth was free he would whimper with loss, but is unable to because of the cock filling his mouth. He can feel a hard cock rubbing against his ass, and his mouth waters in anticipation of what is to come. He doesn’t have to wait long, as the man behind him slams into his body with one brutal thrust. 

His cock is painfully hard, trapped between his body and the hard surface of the desk, but that doesn’t matter. All that matters is satisfying the two men who are using him. He can feel the man behind him grip his hips hard, and knows that there will be bruises there, badges of service he can wear with pride. 

The man fucking his mouth grabs his head even tighter, then lets out a strangled grunt as he comes down his throat. He swallows it all like the good little slut he is, knowing that doing so will make him happy. He hears a choked off curse, then feels the man behind him begin to release within him.

He feels happy, being used like this by these two men, satisfying their needs. He’s still hard, but his pleasure is secondary to theirs. After a short while he feels his hands and feet being released and is flipped onto his back. His cock is against his stomach, hard and leaking. He watches as the man between his legs reaches forward and wraps his large hand around his cock, and begins to stroke him quickly. As good as it feels he refuses to cum without permission, but as soon as he is told he can cum he is shooting ropes of hot cum over the man’s hand and his chest.

The man behind him runs his fingers through his hair, telling him how good he is being, what a good little slut he has been for them. He blushes, happy and proud that they let him do this for them.

When his body stops shaking the two men dress him, kissing him tenderly, letting him know how much he means to them. They wrap their arms around him, leading him towards the door. 

Misha turns and smiles at Jared and Jensen just before he is about to step out the door, leaning up to kiss both of them once. He turns, body sore and tired, but feeling completely fulfilled. It doesn’t happen often, but he cherishes every single time Jared and Jensen need him like this. He knows that the two will be making love to each other within moments, tender and loving, but he also knows that whenever they need it rough and hard they will call him and use him, something he has grown to love.


End file.
